UnBreak My Heart
by Rosalita Sparks
Summary: Her heart has been broken since the day he left 9 years ago.  When he returns after so many years, will he have the power to unbreak her heart?
1. Prologue

**UN-BREAK MY HEART**

Prologue

Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Come back and bring back my smile  
Come and take these tears away  
I need your arms to hold me now  
The night are so unkind  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me

Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
My heart

Take back that sad word good-bye  
Bring back the joy to my life  
Don't leave me here with these tears  
Come and kiss that pain away  
I can't forget the day you left  
Time is so unkind  
And life is so cruel without you here beside me

Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
My heart

Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Bring back the nights when I held you beside me

Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry that tears  
I cried so many, many nights  
Un-break my

Un-break my heart  
Come back and say you love me  
Un-break my heart  
Sweet darlin'  
Without you I just can't go on  
Can't go on...

**Toni Braxton**

* * *

Her room was quiet and peaceful; the only sound that was heard was a young woman's laughter while looking at old photographs of herself and her older brother. Pictures she hasn't looked at in years. Pictures of them when they where babies, pictures of them playing in the mud, pictures of them in the tub, and more pictures. Now that her big brother was coming back home for good it was time to celebrate. 9 years went by and the only communication with him was a simple e-mail now and then. Her parents flu in to see him a couple of times, but because of her low grades her parents made her stay home and study as a punishment.

She smiled at the old family photograph in front of her. There stood her father Gerald Shields, the best business man in town. He looked so young in the photograph; he had a full set of dark hair, no wrinkles, and a perfect smile, a smile that looked very similar to her big brother Darien. And then she looked over to her mother Francesca Williams Shield. Her mother wanted to keep her maiden name, her mother always said that it was the only way to keep a part of family. That's what she loved about her mother, she always taught Raye to be true to herself, and that family always came first. Her mother looked so beautiful in that one picture, she wished so much she looked like her mom, but she had to follow her father's genes. While her mother had a figure that looked so delicate and fragile, Raye's looked more curvy and seductive. Her mother in the photograph had long wavy light brown hair to die for and a face any woman would love to have. There in front of her parents stood Darien and herself. Raye was maybe 4 and Darien must have been 9.

He was always handsome; Raye took a while to grow into her body. She went through years of being in that awkward stage, but it paid off. She was the dream of every man's fantasy. Men where hitting on her left and right. She has grown into a beautiful woman with dark hair and eyes. She couldn't ask for a better life.

"Miss Raye?" A servant called out and her door.

Raye turned around and looked at her servant. "Yes Jeffery?"

"Miss Thompson is here to see you miss. She wanted me to let you know and I quote 'It better be good'." Jeffery replied.

Raye laughed it off. "Ha-ha, oh that's Serena. She's just mad because I called her in the middle of her bath. Thank you very much Jeffery" she smiled.

Raye made her way down the stairs and into the entrance. Raye has always been envious of Serena. Serena never had to try hard to look good. It came naturally to her; Raye on the other hand had to try a little harder to show her good qualities, she's been having trouble with her skin since she hit puberty and she had to shove layers and layers of makeup to fix it all up. And that was her little secret; the only person who knew about her bad skin was her best friend Serena.

The moment Serena seen Raye coming down the stairs, anger aroused her.

"Raye, do you realize I was in the middle of a relaxing bath when you called me, I still have suds in my hair" Serena said pointing at her hair.

"Well soooooooory. I just found out Darien is coming home for good. My dad found him a job at Fabulous Magazine." Raye declared.

"Oh wow that's great Raye! I know Darien and I never really got along in the past, but I know how close the two of you where." Serena said with understanding. But deep down she wished he would stay in New York…Seeing him again would just break her heart again, the way he's done it in the past.

"When is he coming home?"

"Any time this week! My parent's flu out to New York last night and they are helping him pack all of his things. He's going to be staying with us until he finds his own place."

"Yeah, speaking of finding his own place…I want to move out too. My father and I got into a major fight this morning and I can't take it any more. Andrew came over to drop off Rita's things so I can hand them to her….they broke up again, and my dad drove him away! He just chased him off like he was an intruder. I can't take it any more."

"Wow…Andrew and Rita broke up again?"

Serena nodded.

"Raye…I'm borrowing a swim suit and I'm jumping in your pool so I can wash out my hair…it's starting to dry!"

Raye laughed hysterically at Serena's face expression. "Ha-ha-ha, go ahead! Oh where's my camera when I need it!"

"Oh Serennnnnnnnna! When you get all that soap out of your hair, can you help me with Darien's surprise party?" Raye asked while Serena made her way up the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah" Raye heard in the distance.

'This should be interesting. I wonder how Darien looks now, I wonder if he even changed. I hope he gets along with my friends' Raye thought has she took out her address book.

* * *

Darien looked out his family jet's window and couldn't wait to see his little sister, and all of his friends from back home. He wondered how everyone looked like now. He seen pictures of Raye, but he wondered how the rest of her friends grow up. From various e-mails Andrew sent him, he said that Mina was looking good, but he knew Andrew would kill him if he would get with her, and he could never do that to his best friend.

His thoughts soon changed once he heard the pilot declare they where soon landing in Los Angeles.

"Darien darling?" Francesca said trying to get Darien's attention.

"Oh mom, sorry I just got caught up with memories." Darien replied honestly.

Francesca simply smiled. "Raye has no idea your coming home this soon. We told her by the end of the week you where arriving. She's really excited you know"

Darien laughed at this. "You know Raye is gunna try to make a big party for me, and you must expect her to be very angry with you for this."

Francesca looked confused. "Why would she be upset at me?"

"Oh mother…I haven't seen Raye in what…9 years, and I know her better then you do. You know how she get's with surprises." Darien explained.

Francesca knew he was right.

"Don't worry mom, she'll get over it." Darien smiled up at her. "Now go to your seat, we're almost home." Darien said during the descent.

Francesca left and Darien went strait back to his thoughts.

* * *

Serena was in the pool relaxing. She had to keep her hands at her bottoms because Raye's hips where a lot larger then hers and the pressure of the water kept pushing them down.

She was in so much shock that Darien was coming back after all these years. She wondered if he even changed. She remembered him always being an asshole to her, and talking bad to Raye about her, making up rumors so the guys in her grade wouldn't date her, and most of all, she remembered the night he left.

All of a sudden she noticed something blocking the sun. Serena looked up and nothing the one and only Darien Shields. Serena just stood there and didn't know what to say or do.

Darien was impressed. He had no idea who was standing in front of him, but she was beautiful.

Serena got out of the pool with her hands still on the bottoms. She walked up to Darien and smiled. "Wow…it really is you. Welcome back" Serena said with a big smile trying her best not to let him get to her.

Darien couldn't stop looking at Serena. Nothing escaped from lips. All this time he wished he know who she was.

Serena gave him a wet hug. "Come on, I'm sure Raye would love to see you."

She grabbed Darien's hand and dragged him into the house, while keeping her other hand firmly on the bottoms.

Darien noticed this. "Why are you holding onto your bikini bottoms?"

Serena turned red in embarrassment. "Well Raye borrowed them to me…and well, the water kept pushing them down. I don't want them to fall down."

Seeing her facial expression he then realized who was standing in front of him. "Serena" he said.

Serena nodded her head. "Yes?"

"Hm, uh, well do you mind if I ask you out on a date…once I'm all settled in." He asked hoping for an approval.

Serena let go of his hand and her bottoms and stood there looking into his deep blue eyes. "I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon."

Darien didn't know what to do; he's NEVER been turned down before. 'What gives? Who does she think she is?'

Serena grabbed a towel, and walked away as Darien starred at her leaving, watching her bottoms slowly fall. He let out a chuckle and laughed at her as she was trying to lift them back up.

She turned around and gave him a dirty look.

As Serena was walking back into the mansion, he stayed there in deep thought. He wanted her, but how can he do it?

* * *

AN: WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? LET ME KNOW BY REVIEWING MY STORY! THANK YOU FOR READING :)

OBVIOUSLY I DO NOT OWN _SAILOR MOON_ AND NO I DO NOT OWN THAT SONG, _UN-BREAK MY HEART – TONI BRAXTON_

BY THE WAY IN CASE YOU ARE ALL WONDERING WHY THIS SONG IS IN MY STORY IS SIMPLY BECAUSE IT'S MY INSPERATION FOR THIS STORY SO I FIGURED IT WOULD BE APPROPRIATE.

THANKS AGAIN FOR READING

**R**osalita **S**parks


	2. Chapter 1

**UN-BREAK MY HEART**

Chapter 1

Serena sat in the Crown Arcade and looked at her strawberry milkshake blankly. No matter what she did, her thoughts would lead right back to Darien Shields. The way he acted, the way he talked the way he smelt and the way he looked. He definitely was a peace of work though. He comes back after 9 years and wants to go on a date?

Andrew noticed the sadness in her eyes and somehow he knew the reason behind her frown. "So thanks again for giving Rita all of her things for me."

Serena didn't respond.

"Hello….? Earth to Serena." Andrew said once again.

Serena looked up and noticed his hazel eyes looking down on her. "Sorry Andrew…what did you say?"

"I said thank you for giving Rita all of her things."

"Oh right, not a problem. I have a box full of your things in my car too." Serena said with no emotion.

"Okay Rena…you know you can't fool me. What's wrong?" Andrew said with true concern.

"Darien is back" Serena said strait up.

Andrew now understood. "The jerk didn't even come by to say hi to me!" Andrew said with anger.

"He came back last night. And get this…he want's to go on a date?" Serena said with confusion then took a drink from her milkshake.

"Well hello there Andy, Rena!" someone said walking into the arcade.

Andrew smiled up at her while Serena forced a smile.

"We will talk about this later" Andrew whispered to her as Mina came to sit beside Serena.

"So Andrew, how are you?" Mina said with a seductive smile.

Mina has had a crush on Andrew since the day she met him years ago, thanks to Serena. She knew he had a girlfriend, but secretly she hoped he would leave Rita and start something with her.

"I couldn't be better." Andrew responded with sincerity.

Mina smiled. "That's awesome Andy! May I ask how Rita is doing? How are to two of you any way?" She asked with hope.

Andrew then replied. "Welllllllllllllll, to be honest we broke up for good this time. So I wouldn't know how she's doing."

"Reallllllllly, how….sad." Mina said trying to act with care.

Andrew nodded.

"Well unfortunately duty calls, I have a few errands to do today. So call me Andrew, maybe we can do something!" Mina said while exiting the arcade. "Bye Serena!"

"Bye Mina" Andrew and Serena both exclaimed.

"Oh man she's got it baaaaaaaad" Serena said.

"And she's gorgeous." Andrew nodded.

"Any back to our conversation, Darien came back last night and asked you out on a date?" Andrew asked trying to understand the situation.

Serena finished up her milkshake and nodded yes.

"I know that Darien can be insensitive, and I'm sorry I have to tell you this, but I bet you a thousand dollars that he doesn't even remember what happened between to two of you. He was really drunk at his going away party."

Serena nodded.

"Yeah I know, maybe your right, but I could never go on a date with him. He's Raye's brother, she would kill me if she ever found out about Darien and I."

Andrew nodded. "Yeah, she's always been protective with the people he dates. Well the ones she knows about anyways. Ha-ha!"

"Very funny Andrew…" Serena said when she felt her phone vibrate.

"Hold that thought" she said as she answered her phone.

While she was speaking on the phone, Darien came walking in the arcade. Andrew noticed and smiled up at him.

"Darien! WOW… long time no see." Andrew left the counter to give his long time pal a hug.

"I missed you too Andrew." Darien said, then focused on Serena talking away on her cell phone.

"Okay mom, I'll be right there. Bye" Serena said and hung up.

Serena put money on the counter and walked over to Darien and Andrew. "Alright, bye Andrew, I'll come over to your place later on tonight to drop off your things. My mom want's to talk to me. Something about my brother."

"Oh okay then. Bye Rena, thanks again."

"No problem." Serena said walking away.

"Wait…Serena, what about me?" Darien asked.

"Bye Darien." Serena said with annoyance, and walked to her car.

Darien sat down in front of the counter, and Andrew started making Darien's favorite drink. Black coffee.

"So how have you been?" Andrew asked giving him his coffee.

"Ah you know…" He took a sip from the extremely hot coffee. "…I've been good. But Serena has been acting weird since the moment I seen her. I don't know what's wrong with her. I asked her out on a date and everything. She actually turned me down." Darien said with confusion.

"Yeah…about that Dare…do you remember your last night here in LA?" Andrew asked.

"OHhhhhhhhh yeah. Ah man, I was wasted. I haven't drank so much in my life!"

Andrew laughed. "Yeah you where pretty wasted. So was Serena."

Darien didn't clue in yet.

"Ah man and I scored big time that night. By the morning I was still feeling good." Darien tried to remember. "I woke up naked…and she was gone."

Andrew looked at him with a 'dude your dumb look'

"What?...Ohhh are you saying I slept with Serena?" Darien asked with shock.

"Bingo" Andrew said.

* * *

Serena just pulled up to her driveway and noticed Mika's car was there as well. 'I wonder what this is all about.' She wondered as she entered her house.

When she came in, Mika and Sam where obviously crying before she got there, their faces where all red and puffy. Mika and Sam have been going out since the week she arrived in the US, 7 years ago. She originally came from Germany and she was a beauty. Her accent was unique and her light brown hair flowed nicely down to her lower back. Mika's lips where naturally red and her eyes where hazel, but at the moment her eyes where all red. Sam looked like a younger version of Serena, but with dirty blonde hair. They had the same noise and the same facial features.

She looked over at her mother, and she looked as white as a ghost. Her mother's hair was up in a bun, with hair loosely falling in curls around her face, and she was tugging at a dish cloth.

Her father looked like he wanted to kill someone; he had round thick glasses and kept looking at Sam and Mika. He was practically bald, which he blamed Serena and Sam for it.

"It's about time you showed up!" Kenneth said looking at his watch.

"Sorry…what's going on?" Serena asked as she walked over to Sam and Mika.

"Sammy, tell your big sister." Helen said to her 18 year old son.

Sammy looked down at the floor and whispered. "Mika is pregnant."

* * *

AN: WELL AS YOU ALL KNOW A FEW SECRETS COME OUT. DARIEN AND SERENE SLEPT TOGETHER THE NIGHT BEFORE HE LEFT, MINA HAS A BIG CRUSH ON ANDREW, AND MIKA AND SAM ARE EXPECTING A BABY.

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

AND THANKS AGAIN FOR READING. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW :)

AND ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN _SAILOR MOON_.

**R**osalita **S**parks


	3. Chapter 2

**UN-BREAK MY HEART**

Chapter 2

Serena stood still…She didn't know what to say…so many things where going through her head.

"Well Serena…say something to your irresponsible BABY brother" Serena's dad commented.

Serena looked at her dad, and then looked at both Sammy and Mika's faces.

"Are you keeping the baby?" She asked Mika.

Mika nodded and put a hand softly on her lower abdomen. Serena walked up to them and gave them a hug and kiss. "I promise I'll be there for you."

"WHAT?" Her parents screamed out.

"Listen…you can't undo what has happen, so let's embrace it. She's carrying your grand child that is never a mistake!" Serena calmly pointed out.

Her mother started crying and nodded. "Serena, I know your right…but he's not ready for this, neither of them are…" She started

"Momma I know, I know but we will be there for him…at least I will be." She smiled.

Sammy got up and hugged his sister. "Thank you…I knew you'd understand."

Serena looked at her little brother "You have no idea how well I understand."  
And she walked away.

* * *

The next morning, Serena was some what happy about the situation. She was going to make sure that Mika and Sammy are going to be wonderful parents, the way she was supposed to be. It was her way of restarting a new and doing this the right way.

She walked to the arcade to tell Andrew the news until she seen Mina and Andrew full out making out. Serena just stood there and laughed her butt off. They always had a thing for each other, but some how Rita had a way with Andrew, she knew exactly how to pull his strings.

"Now that's something we odd to do" She heard a familiar voice say.

She looked back and seen Darien.

"What do you want?" She asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Uh…listen I think we should talk." Darien said kindly.

Serena just stood there and stared at him.

"I found out why you where so cold with me…" Darien said trying to get her to open up.

Serena rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Wait!! Serena!!" He yelled out chasing after her.

"Leave me alone Darien. You're just like the rest of them so just please leave me alone…" She said as she kept walking.

"No, listen I was drunk…I barely remember until Andrew gave me hints…we slept together before I left didn't we?" Darien stated. "I'm so sorry…"

Serena stopped. "You mean to tell me, you DON'T remember…well fine I'll refresh your memory."

Serena sat down on a near by bench and started the story.

"I was 14 when you left…you had a goodbye party and you where drinking and even offered Raye and I a drink or two." Serena mentioned with a small smile.

"Oh yeah, I think I remember that part…I'm usually so over protective, but I figured, since I was leaving and all…it was a good enough excuse to get you guy's feeling it.

Serena nodded and continued. "You left for a while to be with your friends and Raye and I decided to dance with the other girls so we can fit in and all of them we're talking about how upset they where because you where leaving. Then some of the guy's you graduated with came up to Raye and I and started to try to pick us up…uh, Chad Sanders and Preston Diamond."

"I remember this, Andrew came to get me and told me what was going on and it had me fuming. Nobody hits on my sister! I tried to get you guy's to leave…right?"

Serena nodded. "BUT Raye and I didn't want to leave, we where having so much fun but Chad and Preston wouldn't leave us alone…so you kicked them out instead."

Darien smiled and nodded. "Ok what does this have to do with you and me?"

"I'm getting there…geez" Serena snapped.

"Sorry, go on." He said.

"Ok, well at this point everyone was pretty much past out and Raye went to bed and I was still wired and fully awake. So I went outside and got some fresh air where I seen you doing the same thing. You started telling me how you wished you could stay here because you where going to miss your family and friends…and me." Serena looked down.

"Anyways…you told me you wished I was older because you thought I was the most beautiful girl you ever seen and seeing as you where 18 at the time…it was statutory rape. Although, you weren't making much sense and I only remember a few things from our conversation we where both very, very trashed."

Darien laughed at that comment

"So we ended up going up to your room and having sex. It was my first time…and the next morning I wasn't sure if you where going to regret it and the last thing I wanted was rejection…but I didn't get anything, no phone call no nothing…I confided in Andrew and to see if you even talked to him about it, and he got nothing to."

"Serena I'm so sorry, I wish you would of stayed with me that night, and maybe…"

"I'm not done." She flat out said.

"I got pregnant." She confessed.

Darien was quiet…he sat there with no emotion.

"I terminated it….and I've been broken up about it ever since. Our child would have been turning 9 soon." She started to cry.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry…If I would have known..."

"What? You would have stayed…come on Darien, and blame me for the rest of your life. No…I wasn't up for that. Knowing my father he would of put you in prison."

* * *

Darien kept thinking about the conversation he had with Serena. Why did everything have to be so complicated!! No wonder she's so cold. He knew she probably didn't even tell Andrew about her pregnancy.

* * *

AN: MIKA AND SAMMY ARE KEEPING THEIR BABY, ANDREW AND MINA ARE HOOKING UP AND DARIEN FINDS OUT WHY SERENA IS HEART BROKEN!

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN THE REVIEW AND IF YOU CAN GIVE ME A FEW INTERESSTING STORY LINES THAT WOULD BE FANTASTIC!

PS : I DO NOT OWN _SAILOR MOON_!

**R**osalita **S**parks


End file.
